


Co-workers with Benefit

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: "You're a very predictable man, sir."Friends with Benefits是炮友，那么Co-workers with Benefit就是——对，就是你想的那个意思。
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Co-workers with Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没写嘴炮了……  
> 我查看了一下我的欠账本，发现我答应过某位朋友要写一篇carraville更衣室文♂学，于是我来了！我来信守诺言了！  
> 在我没有激情搞嘴炮的日子里发现他们又为我提供了好多梗，服了，
> 
> 大概是发生在索尔福德纪录片里那段卡拉送大内上班之后发生的故事，就是个黄文。请大家一定要去看那个cut（我lof有）卡拉格穿得英俊潇洒去接大内上班，大内看到直呼你好帅啊（草）
> 
> 文后也有碎碎念。

内维尔眯着眼靠在车子的副驾驶座上打了个哈欠，睁开眼时，他的目光落在车内后视镜里所反射出来的画面里。然后他忍不住笑了，伸手拍了一下卡拉格的左臂：“你今天看起来好帅啊。”

“什么？”

“我不会再重复一遍的，你明明听到了。”

内维尔一边偷瞄着利物浦人一副未能得逞的表情，一边微笑着将自己的座位往后调了调，好让自己能在车内更加自由地伸展。躺好之后，他又伸出手去扯了扯卡拉格的衬衫：“说真的，你今天怎么突然就特意打扮了？”

“我没有。”卡拉格目光直视着前方说道，“我只是不想在更衣室里浪费时间罢了。”

“你没在说真话，Jamie。”内维尔笑着哼了一声，懒洋洋得将手交叠在一起放到肚子上，“让我猜猜，是因为纪录片的原因吗？”

“纪录片？得了吧，我在进去之前甚至都不知道你连吃早饭的时候都开着摄像机。”

“你明明知道。”内维尔得意地翘起嘴角，“Carra，你就承认吧。放心，我会把那段保留下来的，好让全英人民都能看到你精心收拾过的‘通勤装扮’。”

“全英人民，你确定？”

“九二班在索尔福德是一套非常成功的纪录片，好吗？不然我们也不会拍第二季的。”内维尔稍稍从位子上坐起来了一点，瞪着卡拉格的侧脸说道，“而且今年我们都挺进附加赛决赛了，收视率绝对会涨的。”

卡拉格只是笑着摇了摇头，轻声说了句：“Gaz……”便没有做更多的评论。车内再次陷入了沉默，车辆行驶在道路上的低沉声音充斥在二人中间，不过两人倒都也显得颇为自得。卡拉格专心开车，内维尔则忙着跟自己的手机建立感情。又过了好一会儿，就在他们快要从北边进入伦敦地界时，内维尔也从二十分钟分钟的小憩中醒来。他的目光再次落在拉开车窗在收费站口刷卡的卡拉格身上，就在他还没注意到之前，脸上又浮起了令人难以忽视的微笑。

“你今天为什么老是盯着我看？”卡拉格刷完卡，拉上车窗转过身来正好将正在不明傻笑的内维尔抓个正着，“你还好吗？”

“我才没有呢。”内维尔在座位上舒适地扭了几下，“我只是欣赏一下窗外的风景。”

卡拉格依旧没有接话，只是缓缓地将车开出了收费站，同时大拇指连续且缓慢地在方向盘上打着节奏，只是他的表情出卖了他确实正在思索某件事的这一事实。与此同时，内维尔在一个自以为对方无法看到的角度盯着他观察。终于，在心照不宣的一大片沉默过后，卡拉格突然开了口。

“所以如果你……”他装作漫不经意地说道，似乎随时准备把话题的关键内容替换成咖啡，工作，足球，或者什么人畜无害的东西，“我觉得我们时间挺充裕的，而且我也不介意。”

内维尔先是愣了一下，随后立刻明白了他在说什么。在短短几秒钟之内，他的神情从故作矜持的欲迎还拒切换到了听到“我不介意”后的嘲笑模式：“你不介意？那又是什么意思？”说这话时他几乎要笑出声来了。卡拉格今天第一次在开车时转过头来瞪了他一眼，内维尔十分敏锐地察觉到，利物浦人的耳朵变红了。

“我不介意就是我不介意。”他咬牙切齿地说道，“但如果你这么继续下去我可能就介意了。”

“老天。”内维尔忍不住撑着脸笑起来，“你真是个非常容易被人看透的男人，Jamie。”

“不要得寸进尺。”

“得了吧。”

车子一开进天空的停车场，内维尔便跳下车子，从后座抱出了自己的文件。卡拉格穿上外套，站在他身后，双手插着口袋问道：“要我帮忙吗？”

“不，没事，这点我还是抱得动的。”内维尔背对着他摇头道，“我先去把这些放下——你也要去办公室的吧？”

“对。”卡拉格蹭了蹭鼻子，点点头。

“行，那咱们一起去。”用后背和屁股帮卡拉格关好车门之后，内维尔抱着一大箱纸挡在自己跟前跟卡拉格说道，“然后咱们就去更衣室吧……也不早了。”

卡拉格锁上车，又拉了一下以确定是否锁好。听到这话之后，忽地咽了一口口水，随即肯定道，“是，你说得对。”

确实也不算太早了。

他们都不是缺乏更衣室经验的人，这甚至都不是他们自己第一次在更衣室里干这种事——首要条件即是确认短时间内所处环境不会被人打扰，范围可从其他同事囊括至打扫卫生的清洁人员。正因如此，速战速决便是第一要义。

十分清楚这一要义的二人早在进门之前就已经脱掉了外套。

更衣室里并没开灯，从上到下散发着未使用过的气息。两人便也不费心去把灯打开，直接将对方按在了由蓝白色编制垫铺成的墙上。一阵带着喘息声和呻吟的亲吻过后，内维尔才突然将两人分开，发出了一声：“唔。”

“怎么了？”卡拉格正在掀内维尔身上衣服的手突然停了下来。

“没什么。”内维尔摇摇头，“我是说，继续。”

两人再次吻到了一起，内维尔的手向下滑到卡拉格的裤子那儿，在摸到皮带底下的突起之后忍不住在亲吻的间隙绵长地呻吟了一声，叫得卡拉格忍不住贴着他的耳朵笑起来：“你还好吗？”

“少说话。”

“是你先说话的。”

于是内维尔抬起头咬住了卡拉格的下嘴唇，保证这个烦人的利物浦人一时半会儿内说不出话。

“我不敢相信你准备得都这么好了。”卡拉格亲了亲他的耳垂，“你是不是从上车之后就在想这事了？”

“我没有。”

“说实话，Gary。”

卡拉格突然停下了手里的动作，将原本放在内维尔胸口的双手移到了对方正在解自己衬衣扣子的双手上。内维尔还沉浸在刚才的亲吻和身体的摩擦之间，完全没反应过来，直到对方已经抓住他的手腕，举过他的头顶，并将它们牢牢地固定在墙上。如果说他在扳手腕的时候没能赢过卡拉格，这个时候就显然更反抗不了。于是他只是睁着一双眼神已经完全迷蒙了的眼睛，在黑暗中不知所以地望着卡拉格。

“什么？”

“诚实点，Gaz。”卡拉格的声音听起来稍微有点沙哑，不知道是不是故意而为，但无论如何，这声音都让内维尔觉得有股电流从自己的脊柱从上至下地流窜，让他忍不住扭了扭被制住的双手，“你是怎么想的？”

“我已经夸过你了。”

“那是另一码事，听着，Gaz，你不能总是给我一些混乱的信号。”卡拉格的声音忽然严肃了起来，尽管屋内灯光不好，但内维尔依旧能在如此近的距离之下看清卡拉格脸上最细微的表情，“说实话，你是怎么想的？”

这才叫混乱的信号呢。内维尔在心里忍不住无声地反驳道，卡拉格的神情过于认真，让他一时间无法判断自己是应该就地妥协还是继续嘴硬。因为如果对方只是在戏弄自己，那么无法看穿这一点并妥协的自己就很明显是输了，但事实上是——他确实判断不出来。

该死。

卡拉格又将膝盖往他的腿间挺了挺，他坚实的大腿严丝合缝地与内维尔的大腿隔着薄薄的一层裤料贴在一起，体温毫无保留地传达到大腿更为脆弱敏感的那一层肌肤内。内维尔又要呻吟出声了。随即卡拉格像是抓住机会一般，将膝盖又往上方轻巧地一抬，他瞬间便感受到内维尔被自己抓在手里，原本松开的五指瞬间抓紧。他能感觉到怀里人轻微的颤动以及精神的动摇。内维尔闭上眼睛，终于开口了。

“是。”

“是什么？”

“自从你穿着那件缎子面马甲走进酒店的时候我就在想这件事了。”他吞了口口水，“所以你能不能快点操我？”

卡拉格依旧没动静，只是挑了挑眉，现在内维尔能完全确定，他是故意的了。

于是他咬牙切齿地说道：“请？”

卡拉格故作遗憾地松开按着内维尔手腕的双手，转而伸手去解对方紧绷着的牛仔裤。两人再一次亲到一起，卡拉格的皮带多少增加了内维尔上手的难度，让他在和对方唇齿相接的间隙还要腾出本来就不怎么明亮的视线去确认手底下的进程，直接导致在这个过程中他特别容易被对方落在脖颈和胸口的亲咬弄得注意力涣散，下意识地开始因为烦躁而慌叫起来，听起来像极了带着哭腔的撒娇。终于解决掉所有碍事的衣物之后，卡拉格从一旁的桌子上拿起准备好的避孕套和袋装润滑剂，内维尔身上还挂着一件被卷到胸口的运动衫，在更衣室不算温暖的空气中裸露着大半个身体手足无措地干站着。

幸亏这个过程并没持续多久，卡拉格很快就回来了，内维尔一条腿下意识地搭上对方的腰，牢牢地固定在了对方的臀部上方。身体的入口也因为这个动作而变得更加地张开和方便进入，还没等他能做出示意，卡拉格的手指就已经带着润滑的膏体插了进来。如此异物的入侵已经不会再让内维尔感到非常不适，然而就在对方深入第二根手指，开合按压着穴口处的敏感带时，他还是忍不住舒服得叫出了声，伸手扒住了对方光裸的后背，在脊柱的两旁留下两道手指用力过的印痕。

卡拉格光用手指就把内维尔搅得头晕目眩，双脚发软了。曼彻斯特人紧紧地贴着利物浦人的身体，双臂挂在他的肩膀处，身体一阵一阵地发软。扩张的过程已算不上冗长，甚至还有些省略，卡拉格仅仅是按压着内维尔身体的内部，将涂满了润滑剂的手指在对方的身体里转动，内维尔却已经忍耐不得了。他突然捧起卡拉格的脸，开始亲吻舔舐起他的嘴唇，同时从喉咙底发出像是嘤咛一样的尖声。卡拉格忽然笑了出来，笑得内维尔莫名其妙，脸忽然红了。

“好了。”卡拉格压抑着笑声说道，说得极快，好像他自己也有点不好意思似的，“我马上就操你。”

内维尔忽然瞪大了眼睛，像是明白了什么：“等等，你那天是不是……”

卡拉格随即便用他用来对付过自己的办法使内维尔闭了嘴。

他们一般不怎么用面对面的体式，尤其是站着靠墙的时候，但今天似乎是个意外。内维尔双腿勾在卡拉格的腰上，上半身靠着墙，就这样将对方吞入了自己的体内。像是预料到对方的体力不能支撑太久一般，卡拉格稍微朝后退了退，直接坐到了身后的桌子上，方便内维尔的腿伸直开来，但重量也因此整个压了上来，本来已经适应了入侵的性器的内维尔忽然又被顶得更深了一些，再加上坐下一瞬间重心的失控，他在慌乱之中发出一声哭叫，随后紧紧地抓住了卡拉格的肩膀。对方凑过去吻着他的下颌骨和耳边，然后伸手捏了捏他的屁股，示意他可以动了。

“什么？”

“你可以动了。”卡拉格说，“快点，我们要没时间了。”

“我才不要动呢！”内维尔尖声回答道，他的腿还因为刚才的使力和蜷曲而发酸，腰也因为半悬空的姿势而感到酸痛，再加上被插入得太深的身体让他不停地发软打颤，让他觉得自己必然不能是出力的那个。或许是因为感官上的刺激太强，又或者是已经达到了临界点，他忽然整个人软了下来：“求你了……Jamie。”

两人沉默着对峙了五秒钟。

“行吧。”

下一秒内维尔所感知到的就是卡拉格拖着他的臀部将他抱了起来，他的胳膊怎么回事——快赶上橄榄球运动员的手臂了——然后便被整个人推倒在了桌上，双腿蜷曲着被抬起，折叠在靠近胸口的地方，正好蹭着他被卷起的运动衫边缘，卡拉格示意让他自己抱着自己的膝窝，随后俯下了身子，整个人埋在了内维尔的双腿之间，吻了吻对方眉心上的那道凹痕。

内维尔本来就晕晕乎乎的脑袋被对方这样温柔得令人不解的一个吻弄得更迷糊了，他下意识抬手松开了自己的双腿，转而用膝盖卡住对方的腰窝，双手搂住卡拉格的颈项，抬头在对方的唇下回了一个轻吻。

卡拉格突然毫无预警地在他的身体里挺动起来，像是洪水泄来冲破了温存的屏障，内维尔在桌子上被操得摇摇晃晃，身上那件碍事的衣服更是上下滑动，时不时蹭到他已经挺立的敏感乳头，对方俯在他的双腿之间，从胸口里发出沉重的喘息，让内维尔忍不住收紧了身体，成功地使对方发出了一声尖声的呻吟，然后便被更加快速的撞击所淹没。桌子被晃得几乎要散架一般，内维尔的性器前端不断摩擦着卡拉格的小腹，弄得那儿已经是湿漉漉的一片，于是他便腾出一只手去握住自己的阴茎，轻柔地揉弄着根部，同时身体又被操得仿佛是要散架了一般，承受着快速的撞击。内维尔的叫声一声高过一声，每一声后面都带着拖长了的绵长哭腔，最终先在自己的手里射了出来，弄得两人之间一片湿润，还有多余的液体从大腿之间流下去，流到桌子上，最后滴到地板上了。同时内维尔的身体前所未有地夹击起卡拉格被内维尔穴道所紧紧包裹的性器，于是利物浦人抬起身体，抓住内维尔因为高潮已经在不断发抖的大腿，更快速和用力地操起曼彻斯特人已经敏感发烫的身体，内维尔双手上移，试图去把自己的运动衫拉下来，好让它不要再碰到自己的胸口蹭得他难受，却忍不住在对方即将在自己体内释放的时候，因为再次堆叠的快感而揉捏起自己胸前的软肉。 

最终在一片混乱的叫喊以及那张桌子四条不锈钢腿无力的呻吟之下，卡拉格缓缓地从内维尔 的身体里退出，将用完还湿着的避孕套扔进了一个塑料袋里，内维尔则整个人摊在桌子上，想爬起来却只能伸起两条胳膊。卡拉格回头看了一眼对方的宭样，过去用腿撞了撞他，示意他赶紧起来。

“有人要来了。”

“我知道。”内维尔发出一声呜咽，“老天爷，我的裤子呢。”

“你真的弄得到处都是。”

“我们要开灯吗？我觉得我腿底下还有一片湿的……”

“我是说你射在我肚子上的。”

哦。内维尔想起来了，于是支起身子光明正大地看卡拉格拿餐巾纸擦掉自己身上的精液，过了一会儿，他觉得自己说什么也该下地了。下地的一瞬间，他两只长时间悬空的脚给了他一击足够让人龇牙咧嘴的疼。两人一边收拾残局一边在黑暗中摸索着脱下来的衣服，直到房间内突然洒进一缕光，随即头顶的灯光亮起，两人宛如撞鬼一般同时大叫，一阵吵闹过后，只见满脸懵逼的琼斯站在更衣室门口，一副发生什么了的表情看着屋内的两人。

“呃，这儿还好吗？”

卡拉格与内维尔火速对望了一眼。

“对，没事。一切都很好。”内维尔一边转过身子遮掩自己身上新鲜的痕迹，一边不着痕迹地穿着今天上镜要用的衬衫，“刚才那灯好像坏了，我们怎么打都打不开。”

“这样吗。”琼斯说着还转头看了一眼那开关，“下午我让维修的人来看一眼好了。”

卡拉格无声地打着领带，装作什么也没听见的样子，顺便把装着避孕套的垃圾袋往不显眼的地方踹了踹。

“所以怎么样？周中过得好吗？”琼斯随意地寒暄道，三人有一搭没一搭地聊起天来。卡拉格和内维尔率先收拾好，走出了更衣室。刚从女更衣室出来的凯莉看到他们俩，笑着跟他们打了打招呼，一切显得都是那么的正常。目送着凯莉走掉之后，卡拉格忽然低下头凑到内维尔耳边问道：“你今晚有事吗？”

“嗯？”

“我是说，我在我房间没什么事干。”

内维尔看了他一眼，用的是寄宿学校教导主任教训青春期男生的眼神，然而卡拉格却耸耸肩，拍了一下内维尔的屁股，跟在凯莉后面离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> “我马上就操你”是bang you in a minute。来自上星期的MNF，卡拉格亲口对内维尔说的（md，不要脸）  
> 最后那段的意思是，根据可靠情报（指卡拉格本人）卡拉在伦敦住的是大内的酒店or和大内有合作关系的酒店（还因此可以不用花钱），所以，大家懂的√


End file.
